Le vent l'emportera
by Ishtar2558
Summary: Hermione Granger est condamnée à la prison à perpetuité pour le meurtre de la quesi-totalité de la famille Weasley. Harry Potter est rattrapé par son passé...


**_  
  
LE VENT L'EMPORTERA  
  
_**

-Bellatrix Katrin Lestrange, Lucius Darius Malfoy et Hermione Sophia Granger, veuillez vous lever.  
  
La voix de Joan Salnott coupa le silence de la salle. Il régnait ce jour-là dans le tribunal une ambiance oppressante, malsaine, le genre d'ambiance qui donne des nausées, et qui vous fait rentrer chez vous en ayant perdu toute envie de rire pour un temps.   
  
Les trois prévenus se mirent debout sans un mot, et fixèrent le Ministre de la Magie.  
  
-Vous êtes accusés, reprit celui-ci, d'avoir par ordre de Vous-Savez-Qui torturé jusqu'à la mort sept membres de la famille Weasley. Vous avez profité d'un repas de fête réunissant toute la maison pour vous introduire par effraction au Terrier. Vous avez ligotés les personnes présentes et avez soumis à l'Impérium Arthur Weasley. Ne pouvant résister au sortilège, ce dernier a tué sa femme sous les yeux de ses enfants. Vous avez ensuite, de sang-froid, torturé pendant plus d'une heure chaque membre de la famille, jusqu'à ce que l'un des tableaux présents aille prévenir Albus Dumbledore à l'école Poudlard. Vous avez alors lancé l'Avada Kedavra aux Weasleys. Aucun n'en a réchappé, hormis Virginia, cachée dans un recoin de la cuisine, et qui a échappé à votre attention. Des Aurors, alertés de toute urgence, sont parvenus sur les lieux du crime et vous ont capturés. L'une d'entre eux, Nymphadora Tonks, a été touchée mortellement par un maléfice de Lucius Malfoy. Malgré votre résistance, vous avez tous trois été arrêtés et transférés à Azkaban avant votre jugement.  
  
Aucun des trois Mangemorts n'avait cillé. Ils regardaient Joan Salnott sans réaction.   
  
-Vous avez refusé tout avocat. La parole est donc à la défense.  
  
Le Minsitre se tourna vers une grande femme aux cheveux relevés en chignon.   
  
-J'appelle Virginia Aurore Weasley à la barre.  
  
Le greffier du Ministre se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, disparut un instant, et en revint, accompagné par Ginny.   
La jeune fille avait maintenant dix-sept ans. Elle était vêtue d'une longue cape noire qui l'enveloppait des pied à la tête sans qu'on puisse apercevoir ses vêtements.   
Elle avait un regard furtif, mal assuré, et les yeux injectés de sang. Elle marcha jusqu'à un siège, à l'opposé des trois accusés.   
Quand elle croisa le regard d'Hermione, elle trébucha, et sa respiration se fit pressante. Mais elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et tourna la tête vers le Ministre, qui faisait office de juge. Celui-ci lui fit signe que son avocat allait lui poser des questions. En effet, aussitôt après, la grande femme brune prit la parole.  
  
-Mademoiselle Weasley, vous avez assisté à la scène que le Ministre a décrite précédemment, n'est-ce-pas?  
  
Elle acquiesca.  
  
-Si mes questions vous paraissent trop dures, ne vous sentez pas obligée de répondre. La cour peut comprendre que vous soyez encore sous le choc...  
  
Il y eut un mouvement dans le public. Des chuchotements se firent entendre de part et d'autre, et beaucoup eurent un regard apitoyé pour Ginny, qui se tenait prostrée sur son siège, sans fixer autre chose que le sol.  
  
-Pourquoi ces trois personnes se sont-ils introduites chez vous, à votre avis?  
  
Le silence tomba sur la salle. Tous attendaient la réponse.  
  
-Je... euh... c'était l'anniversaire de mon frère Charlie... il était rentré de Roumanie pour l'évènement, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Maman avait préparé un repas et toute la famille était présente...  
  
-Qu'entendez-vous par toute la famille? Qui était présent? lui demanda son avocate.  
  
-Mon père, ma mère, et mes cinq frères. Charlie, Percy, Bill, Fred et Georges.  
  
-Est-il vrai que vous aviez déjà eu à subir des pertes à cause des actions de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-PAs-Prononcer-Le-Nom?  
  
-Ou...oui. Mon frère Ron est mort...  
  
Sa voix se brisa.  
  
-Il y a un peu plus d'un an, c'est cela? intervint Joan Salnott.  
  
-Oui. Lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts à Poudlard.  
  
-Que croyez-vous que les Mangemorts cherchaient chez vous?  
  
-Je ne sais pas... Peut-être des informations... je ne sais pas.  
  
-Un mouvement gratuit ne peut être exclu, bien sûr, soupira le Ministre. De la pure cruauté.  
  
L'avocate hocha la tête et échangeau un regard d'intelligence avec Joan Salnott. Tous deux étaient persuadés que les Weasleys avaient été tués sous une simple impulsion, sans autre but qu'une vengeance vaine et implacable.  
  
-Connaissez-vous ces trois personnes? reprit la femme.  
  
Ginny hocha la tête.   
  
-Les aviez-vous déjà rencontrées?  
  
-Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange, justement lors de l'attaque de l'année dernière, et aussi avant.  
  
Sa voix s'était rafermie un petit peu.  
  
-Aviez-vous déjà eu à subir des attaques personelles de leur part?  
  
-Envers ma famille... surtout.  
  
-Et Hermione Granger?  
  
Ginny déglutit. Il semblait que le temps s'était figé. Peut-être que comme tout le monde dans l'assistance, il retenait sa respiration.   
  
-C'était ma meilleure amie, finit par dire la jeune fille.  
  
Il y eut des exclamations dans la salle. Le public, indigné, envoyait des insultes à Hermione. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle s'était rassise, comme ses deux camarades sur la chaise, et ses bras étaient retenus par des chaînes. Elle fixait un point au plafond, et parfois soupirait profondément. Une toux la secoua.  
  
-Votre meilleure amie?  
  
Ginny hocha la tête. Cet aveu lui avait couté. En quelques secondes, elle s'était souvenue de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.   
  
Hermione lui apprenant des sortilèges... Hermione riant près du feu de la Salle Commune... Hermione lui sautant dans les bras près du Poudlard Express... Hermione embrassant Harry pour la première fois... Hermione recevant les félicitations du directeur lors de la remise de son diplôme...  
  
-Votre meilleure amie a tué toute votre famille? Sous vos yeux? Sans pitié?  
  
Convulsivement, Ginny acquiesca. A présent, elle ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose. Que tout cela finisse...  
  
-Avez-vous quelque chose à lui dire? demanda soudain un Auror assis près du Ministre.  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle, paniquée.  
  
-Monsieur Desmon, je crois que ce genre de questions n'a rien à faire dans l'interrogatoire! protesta l'avocate.  
  
Mais c'était trop tard. Ginny savait qu'elle devait répondre quelque chose. Elle choisit la solution la plus simple.  
  
-Non. Non, je n'ai rien à lui dire.  
  
Elle avait regardé partout sauf vers Hermione. Délibérément, elle fixa la porte de sortie. Son avoacte interpréta ce geste autrement.  
  
-Je comprend que vous vouliez partir, Miss Weasley. Vous confirmez tout ce que nous avons dit sur la scène pour le moment?  
  
-Oui... c'est.. c'est ça qui s'est passé. J'étais dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le gâteau d'anniversaire, ajouta Ginny avec un mouvement de la main en avant, comme pour aider sa voix à porter plus loin. J'ai entendu du bruit, des coups frappés à la porte, et puis tout de suite des exclamations. Ma mère a crié...  
  
Ginny s'arrêta et parcourut la salle du regard, cherchant du soutien de quelqu'un, quelque chose.  
  
-Continuez, la pressa le Ministre de la Magie.  
  
-Et puis, des pas précipités, une chaise qui tombe, des éclats de voix... Je me suis approchée de la porte. Je crois qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que je n'étais pas là. Ils étaient ligotés, tous.   
  
-Tous?  
  
-Sauf mon père..., chuchota la jeune fille. Il s'est levé, le regard fixe. J'ai vu que la baguette de Malfoy était pointée vers lui. Et j'ai compris qu'il lui avait lancé l'Imperium.  
  
Ginny se tut.  
  
-Oui? Miss Weasley? l'encouragea Joan Salnott.  
  
-Il a marché droit devant lui. Fred a essayé de l'appeler, mais il n'a pas entendu. Il a sorti sa baguette magique de sa poche et là...  
  
Une petite sorcière dans le public féclata en sanglots. Son voisin, gêné, tenta de la réconforter en lui tapotant machinalement le dos et en lui chuchotant des mots dans l'oreille. Il lança un regard autour de lui, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir interrompu le procès.   
Ginny se mordit les lèvres et essuya une larme sur sa joue.   
Joan Salnott se retourna vers elle et hocha la tête de côté, façon polie de lui demander de continuer sa déposition.   
  
-... il... il a tué ma mère...  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et bloqua sa respiration.  
  
-Je crois que vous pouvez sortir, Virginia.  
  
Albus Dumbledore avait pris la parole, soudainement. Joan Salnott tourna vivement la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser la jeune fille partir avant la fin de son récit. Mais elle n'avait pas attendu son autorisation et s'était levée. Elle courut hors du tribunal aussi vite que ses jambes flageolantes le lui permettaient. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.  
  
  
  
Elle se retourna précipitement vers celle qui l'avait appelée. Hermione la fixait, les lèvres frémissantes.   
  
-Comment osez-vous?!, hurla un homme dans le public en brandissant un point vengeur vers elle.   
  
Plusieurs personnes jaillirent de leur siège, indignées. La salle fut bientôt remplie d'interjections. Le Ministre frappa sur son bureau, réclamant le silence, sans succès.   
Ginny ne put détourner son regard de celui de l'étudiante qui avait un jour été sa meilleure amie. Une lueur étrange passa dans ses yeux et Hermione cilla.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Granger? cria le Ministre, à défaut de rétablir le calme. Votre tour de parole n'est pas encore venu!  
  
Ginny tourna les talons et sortit de la salle en un coup de vent. La plupart des spectateurs se rassirent et attendirent la suite des évènements. Quand le tribunal fut enfin envahi par le silence, Joan Salnott s'éclaircit la voix et déclara:  
  
-La parole est à la partie civile. A vous, Lucius Darius Malfoy.  
  
L'interpellé leva la tête fièrement et fixa le Ministre droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense? Vous avez entendu Virginia Weasley. Alors?  
  
-J'ai obéi au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'ai fait que ce que mon maître m'a ordonné. Notre devoir est de purifier le monde.  
  
-Pardon? s'exclama Amélia Bonns, assise derrière le Ministre. Qu'entendez-vous par ?  
  
-Les Weasleys déshonoraient la fonction de sorcier. Ils étaient des traîtres à leur sang.  
  
-Je vois, murmura Mme Bonns. Je vois...  
  
Des chuchotements se firent entendre. Tous commentaient ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.  
  
-Quelque chose à ajouter, Monsieur Malfoy? demanda le Ministre pour couper court à toute interruption innoportune.  
  
-J'ai choisi le clan des gagnants. Mettez-moi à Azkaban si vous voulez, je ne cesserais pas de servir mon maître...  
  
-Très bien, interrompit l'avocate de Ginny. Nous avons compris votre point de vue. Rien à ajouter? s'enquit-elle auprès de Salnott.  
  
Il lui fit signe que non et elle interrogea alors Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
-Pourquoi avez-vous tué les Weasleys? Que cherchiez-vous?  
  
-Je n'ai rien à dire.  
  
La voix rocailleuse de la Mangemorte avait fendu le tribunal comme une lame de couteau.  
  
-Aviez-vous une raison précise?  
  
Elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Bellatrix Lestrange fixait avec arrogance le public, déshabillant du regard chaque personne. Un petit sourire ironique retroussait ses lèvres, et se narines palpitaient.  
  
-C'était donc un acte gratuit? tenta une nouvelle fois l'avocate.  
  
La femme s'enferma dans son mutisme. Le Ministre, exaspéré, haussa les épaules et jaugea du regard la dernière accusée.   
  
-Hermione Granger, depuis quand avez-vous rejoint le clan de Vous-Savez-Qui?  
  
-Un an, répondit-elle.   
  
La jeune fille fut déstabilisée sous le regard du Ministre, mais soutint son regard sans broncher.  
  
-Après votre sortie de Poudlard?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Pourquoi avez-vous attaqué la famille Weasley?  
  
-Parce que... nous...euh... nous avons obéi.  
  
Hermione fut parcourue par un frisson.  
  
-Aux ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui, bien sûr..., affirma Salnott, plus pour lui-même que pour l'assistance. Quelles raisons vous a-t-il données?  
  
-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas a fournir de raisons. Nous lui sommes dévoués et n'avons pas besoin de raisons pour lui obéir.  
  
Amélia Bonns eut un rire méprisant, comme beaucoup de monde dans le public.  
  
-Très bien, déclara Joan Salnott. Le procès est clos. Qui considère coupables les trois accusés?  
  
Tous les bras du Magenmagot se levèrent. Tous... sauf un. Le public fixa avidement le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début du procès.  
  
Il regarda fixement Hermione, comme pour la sonder. Enfin, Harry Potter leva la main.  
  
-Déclarés coupables et passibles d'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban, à l'unanimité!  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte de son bureau, non loin du Département des Aurors. Une note violette en forme de petit avion fondit sur lui avant qu'il ne referme, et lui vola autour de la tête dans un bruissemment continu de papier.   
La plupart du temps, il s'amusait à chasser de la main la dépêche, puis, sans bouger de sa place, il l'attrapait, dans un réflexe digne de son ancienne fonction d'Attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.   
En septième année, Albus Dumbledore l'avait enfin nommé à ce poste qu'il convoitait tant, au grand regret de Ron, qui désirait la place certainement autant que lui. Sn meilleur ami avait caché sa déception et l'avait félicité, mais Harry avait senti comme une certaine rancoeur dans sa voix, ses attitudes, à chaque fois qu'il défendait les buts.  
  
Mais Ron était mort quelques mois plus tard.   
A mi-janvier, Voldemort avait prit d'assaut l'école. Dumbledore avait été envoyé au Minstère pour parler aux Aurors. Ironie du sort, c'était justement d'une éventuelle attaque qu'ils devaient se concerter.   
  
Les septième année étaient restés dans le parc, prêtant assistance aux professeurs.   
Ron se battait contre Bellatrix, quand Draco Malfoy l'avait, d'une forte poussée dans le dos, projeté au sol. La suite ne fut qu'un jeu d'enfant pour la sorcière, et le jeune homme périt sous l'action de l'Avada Kedavra.   
  
Le directeur était revenu. Sa présence mit en déroute la plupart des Mangemorts, et le combat cessa brutalement, sous l'action combinée de deux sortilèges de Flitwick et Dumbledore.  
Les pertes étaient considérables. En plus de Ron, cinq élèves étaient étalés à terre, sans vie. Rogue avait été touché gravement à la tête par un de ses anciens camarades Mangemorts et s'était rétabli un mois plus tard à l'Hopital Sainte-Mangouste. L'aile nord du château avait été détruite, réduisant en poussière la tour des Serdaigles. La magie des professeurs n'avait pas été assez puissante pour contrer les sortilèges de Magie Noire qui l'avaient dévastée, et ils avaient dû faire appel à des ouvriers du Minstère pour réparer les dégats.   
  
Draco Malfoy avait été renvoyé séance tenante. Harry ne l'avait plus revu depuis, mais il avait de fortes raisons de croire que s'il restait dans l'ombre, c'était pour mieux préparer sa vengeance.   
  
Les semaines passèrent lentement, apportant leur lot de douleurs et de plaisir. Harry était sorti avec Hermione vers la fin du mois de mai, après un commémorable match de Quidditch l'opposant à Serdaigle.   
  
Et puis, tout avait basculé. Une semaine après la fin des examens, la jeune fille avait radicalement changé de camp, sans raison apparente. Elle mangeait à la table des Serpentards, et s'affichait à leurs couleurs. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas plus apprécier les élèves de sa nouvelle maison. Elle les ignorait purement et simplement, leur répondait sèchement quand ils lui posaient une question et les renvoyait à leur place quand ils s'avisaient de luifaire des remarques.   
Elle reçut son diplôme avec les honneurs, lors d'une grande cérémonie qui eut lieu de dernier jour. McGonagall lui remit son certificat, non sans quelque réserve. La vieille femme s'était sentie personnellement trahie par le revirement d'Hermione.   
  
Puis, elle avait disparu. Sans aucune explication. Elle avait fait le voyage jusqu'à King's Cross avec son chat, et s'était volatilisée dans la foule. Harry n'avait plus eu de nouvelles pendant plusieurs mois. Il avait rapidement été employé au Ministère de la Magie, au grade honorable d'Informateur Spécial. Autant dire qu'il était espion pour le compte de Joan Salnott, nouveau Ministre. Le jeune homme avait défintivement renoncé à une carrière d'Auror. Il avait en effet lamentablement échoué à ses examens de Potions, lui bloquant définitivement l'accès à un poste qu'il avait longtemps convoité. Enfin, son métier le satisfaisait presque totalement. Il occupait une fontion très honorifique auprès du Ministre, avait une autorisation permanente de consulter des dossiers confidentiels, était relativement bien payé. Cependant, il agissait dans l'ombre.   
Non que cela le dérangeait, ayant vécu des années sous les feux des médias il était écoeuré à vie de tous les ragots et potins qui paraissaient, mais ses principales missions l'obligeaient à observer, analyser plutôt que d'agir. De plus, la communauté sorcière vouait toujours un certain culte à Harry, en particulier depuis la fin de sa cinquième année, et si personne ne savait véritablement quel était son travail, il ne se passait pas un mois sans que Sorcière-Hebdo ou Le Supplément de la Gazette émette des suppositions plus ridicules les unes que les autres sur sa fonction au Ministère.   
  
Le jeune homme s'était ainsi vu affublé de Reporter exclusif pour la section Herbologie du Département Environnement et Culture magiques- ceci suite à la rencontre de Magritta Londubat, fervente lectrice des journaux à scandales, dans le bureau de son cousin, un jour qu'Harry était passé lui dire bonjour-, ou encore de Chargé des relations anglo-vietnamienne entre les gouvernements et états sorciers. Le lendemain au bureau, il subissait les sarcasmes des Aurors qui trouvaient particulièrement comique d'imaginer le grand Harry Potter en journaliste herbologique ou en impresario des Bizzar's Sisters, comme la Gazette l'avait déjà laisser suggérer.  
  
Harry haussait les épaules et sortait de la pièce.   
  
Oui, il aimait définitivement son métier. Il regrettait simplement de ne pas pouvoir se battre ouvertement. Surprendre des conversations privées entre Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange avait un goût d'accomplissement et de réussite sans pareil, mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne devait se montrer. Jamais il n'avait pu jaillir de sa cachette et les capturer.   
Selon le Ministre et Albus Dumbledore, cela compromettrait dangereusement leurs chances de triompher de Voldemort.   
La frustation était ainsi souvent au rendez-vous.   
  
-Mais j'ai l'habitude, ricana-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, mit les pieds sur la table, faisant tomber à terre et à grand bruit son pot à crayons et la plupart de ses livres. Machinalement, il saisit la note qui lui bourdonnait autour de la tête.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore?, marmonna-t-il. Un suspect à aller espionner, qui se révèlera être un pauvre Moldu livreur de pizza, et non un Mage Noir déguisé en Moldu livreur de pizza?  
  
Et en effet, les erreurs étaient très fréquentes. Les Aurors ne faisaient pas toujours bien leur travail, et Harry en faisait les frais. La majorité du temps, il était dépêché sur place avec une mission tournant court, car il s'apercevait vite que rien ne troublait la sécurité des habitants.  
  
-Alors... voyons...  
  
Harry déplia la note et la lut rapidement. Puis, sans prévenir, il se leva d'un bond, sortit en un coup de vent de son bureau et se précipita vers le bureau du Ministre.   
  
-Pardon... pardon... excusez-moi...  
  
Il bouscula une vieille dame et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur en appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton. Il attendit en tapotant du pied et en se tournant les doigts que la machine veuille bien descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Enfin, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et Harry se précipita vers un long couloir sombre. Il s'arrêta net devant deux grandes portes de bois. Il frappa quelques coups et entra sans attendre la réponse.   
  
-Ah, vous voilà, Harry. Je vous attendais, déclara Joan Salnott en rangeant des papiers.  
  
-Excusez-moi, j'ai reçu votre message il y a tout juste deux minutes, souffla le jeune homme, les mains sur les genoux.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, asseyez-vous.  
  
Le Ministre lui indiqua un fauteuil et croisa les mains.   
  
-Voilà, si je vous ai fait venir personnellement, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.  
  
Harry haussa légèrement les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard.   
  
-Voilà..., soupira le sorcier. Vous avez assisté au procès, la semaine dernière, n'est-ce-pas?  
  
Les yeux aigue-marine du jeune homme s'assombrirent.  
  
-Les trois Mangemorts sont à Azkaban, continua Joan Salnott, dans une section haute-sécurité, gardée par des Détraqueurs et des Aurors.  
  
-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous vous entêtez à garder ces créatures dans la prison, l'interrompit Harry. Vous savez qu'elles ne vous sont pas fidèles.  
  
-Je ne peux pas me permettre de les laisser en liberté, soupira l'homme, elles feraient encore plus de dégâts. Et nous avons délégué des mages à Azkaban, au cas où.  
  
-Mais même les Aurors ne feront pas le poids face à des criminels et des Détraqueurs, le jour où ils décideront de se rallier à Voldemort. Il les convoite depuis des années, vous le savez bien.   
  
-Je sais, Harry, je sais. Mais la situation est trop délicate pour faire un faux-pas, et retirer la prison aux Détraqueurs, ce serait mettre en grand danger la communauté sorcière.  
  
Le jeune homme fit la moue et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, sans répondre.  
  
-Qu'est-ce-que je disais? marmonna Joan Salnott, en triturant un crayon. Oui... Vous savez bien sûr que les prisonniers passent des tests lorqu'ils sont en détention.  
  
Harry acquiesca, sans comprendre où le Ministre voulait en venir.  
  
-Eh bien, les expérimentations se sont passées comme nous l'attendions, du moins pour Malfoy et Lestrange. Ils ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie sans baguette, ne sont pas des Animagi...  
  
Le coeur du jeune homme se serra.   
  
-... ne parlent ni Fourchelang, ni la langue de Merlin (NA: Une langue ancêstrale permettant de commander aux éléments à distance, très peu répandue). Mais en ce qui concerne Granger, il y a un problème.  
  
Harry s'attendait à quelque chose dans ce genre, mais son coeur rata tout de même un battement. Il aurait tout donné pour se trouver n'importe où, sauf dans ce bureau, à entendre parler d'Hermione. Il avait tourné la page, et tout cela était du passé.  
  
  
  
Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.  
  
-Elle a refusé de dire quoique ce soit quand nous l'avons interrogée, refusé d'expliquer.  
  
-Refuser d'expliquer quoi?  
  
-Refuser d'expliquer pourquoi elle ne porte pas la Marque des Ténèbres.  
  
Harry cilla.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Elle ne porte pas la Marque des Ténèbres. Il n'y a rien sur son bras. Rien du tout.  
  
-Vous en êtes sûr?  
  
-Formel. Les experts et les Médicomages n'ont détecté aucune trace de sortilège qui la cacherait. Elle n'a jamais été marquée.  
  
-Elle n'est pas Mangemort, alors?  
  
Harry se mordit les lèvres. C'était la question à ne pas poser. Il n'avait aucune envie que le Ministre se rende compte à quel point il avait envie de croire en une probable innocence d'Hermione.  
  
-Si. Et elle le revendique, haut et fort. Mais elle ne porte pas la marque.  
  
-Je vois, chuchota le jeune homme, plus à sa propre intention que pour qui que ce soit d'autre.  
  
Il y eut un silence. Joan Salnott se mordillait la lèvre supérieure, nerveusement, sans vraiment y penser.  
  
Harry, qui fixait le bois verni du bureau, releva brusquement les yeux et demanda:  
  
-Mais... en quoi est-ce que ça me concerne?  
  
Son interlocuteur posa ses mains à plat sur la table, le buste légèrement penché en avant, puis se redressa vivement, comme s'il s'était brûlé, et croisa ses dix doigts précautionneusement, l'un après l'autre. Ses coudes étaient appuyés sur le bureau, et il faisait plus que jamais penser à Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Et Harry, inconsciemment peut-être, se méfia. Le directeur avait toujours adopté cette attitude avant de lui annoncer des nouvelles difficiles à avaler: la prophétie, la mort de Ron, celle de la famille Weasley et du revirement d'Hermione...  
  
Il avala sa salive et humecta ses lèvres.  
  
-Voyez-vous, Harry, si je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est pour une raison bien précise.  
  
-Oui...je... je m'en doute, dit Harry avec un petit rire forcé, trop malvenu pour être vrai.  
  
-Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je voudrais... je veux, se reprit le Ministre, que vous vous rendiez à Azkaban le plus tôt possible, et que vous y restiez tant que vous n'aurez pas tiré cette histoire au clair.  
  
-Quelle histoire? demanda le jeune homme, un peu trop précipitemment, et sur un ton un peu trop aigü pour être naturel.  
  
Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment... un très mauvais pressentiment. Il avait très peur de savoir ce qu'il allait devoir faire à Azkaban.  
  
-Je veux que vous vous renseigniiez sur tout ce qui a pû se passer, que vous examiniiez tous les indices susceptibles de nous apporter des informations, et surtout, que vous interrogiiez Granger.  
  
Le jeune homme se leva brusquement. Le Ministre le suivit des yeux et continua:  
  
-Voyez-vous, je n'ignore pas que vous avez été très bons amis lors de votre scolarité...  
  
-Mais je suis Informateur, moi, pas psy! enragea Harry. Adressez-vous à un Médicomage, un exorciste, n'importe qui!  
  
Il regarda Joan Salnott.  
  
-N'importe qui sauf moi.  
  
-Je crois que la vérité, c'est que vous n'avez surtout pas envie de revoir votre amie.  
  
-Ce n'est PAS mon amie. Granger n'a jamais été mon amie.  
  
Harry détourna les yeux, et fixa un tableau d'un air buté.  
  
Le Ministre se leva et se dirigea vers lui.  
  
-C'est un ordre, Harry. Vous avez une nouvelle mission, à vous de l'accomplir.  
  
-Il est absolument hors de question que j'aille à Azkaban pour jouer au psychanaliste près d'une Mangemorte! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi vous avez réellement envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé! Elle ne porte pas la Marque, et alors?   
  
-Et alors les Aurors considèrent qu'une jeune fille qui se tuerait pour vaincre Voldemort, puis qui se rallie à lui et qui ne prote pas la Marque des Ténèbres, c'est assez étrange.  
  
-Vous pensez qu'elle n'est pas de son côté? Qu'il y a eu une erreur?  
  
Harry se rapprocha du sorcier et lui pointa son index sous le nez.  
  
-Eh bien vous vous trompez. Granger est une Mangemorte, elle a tué une famille entière sans scrupules, et ce n'est certainement pas la première fois qu'elle torture.   
  
-Oh je sais! approuva Joan Salnott. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. En fait, nous avons peur qu'il s'agisse d'une menace. Que Vous-Savez-Qui prépare quelque chose contre le gouvernement. Pourquoi aurait-il omis de marquer une de ses plus fidèles Mangemortes, autrement...  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, moi! s'emporta Harry.Vous vous faites du souci pour rien, il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de lui faire passer les épreuves, ou que sais-je encore...  
  
-Ne vous voilez pas la face. Vous savez qu'il peut aussi parfaitement s'agir de quelque chose de plus grave. Demandez aux Aurors, ils vous le confirmeront, et si vous voulez, ils vous montreront des dossiers et des indices troublants.  
  
-Non, je n'en ai pas bes..., répondit le jeune homme, décontenancé. Mais, reprit-il, envoyez un Auror! C'est à eux de faire ce travail, après tout.  
  
Le Ministre sourit brièvement et se rassit derrière son bureau. Il sortit un papier et commença à griffonner une lettre.  
  
-Je préfère que ce soit vous.  
  
-Ecoutez, soupira Harry en se penchant vers son supérieur. Je sais que j'ai entretenu des relations proches avec Granger. Mais c'est du passé. Du passé. Tout ça, c'est une époque révolue. Je n'ai aucune envie de la revoir. J'ai tourné la page, maintenant.  
  
Joan Salnott releva la tête et le fixa gravement.  
  
-Alors... il est peut-être temps de la retourner et de relire le livre.  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
C'était une sorte de tableau qu'on aurait peint à grands coups de pinceau. Du vert, du vert, dans toutes ses nuances... encore du vert... des ombres et du soleil, des reflets et quelques nuages qui se confondaient dans la masse monochrome des landes irlandaises. Quelques fois un lac, une simple éclaboussure bleutée venait rompre l'uniformité de cette toile vivante... tout le contraire d'une nature morte...  
  
Harry était accoudé à la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague et la tête remplie des couleurs floues qui défilaient devant lui depuis quelques heures.   
  
Il s'était écoulé exactement une semaine depuis son entretien avec Joan Salnott. Sans savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait, il avait rangé son bureau au Ministère de la Magie, résilié son abonnement à Quidditch-Magazine et préparé ses bagages. Sur le quai de la gare de Wexford, il avait été frappé par ce qu'on pourrait appeler la réalité. Le jeune homme avait fait des gestes minimes, sans véritable signification, les mêmes gestes qu'on accomplit quand on part en vacances pour quelques semaines. Il avait pris le train à King's Cross pour Fisguard, au Pays de Galles, puis avait traversé le Canal Saint-Georges en moins d'une heure, sur un ferry anglais.   
  
Mais au moment de monter dans le train à Wexford, alors que le chef de gare sifflait le départ et que la locomotive commençait à ronronner, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il partait pour une île au large de l'Irlande, une île presque déserte que tous les sorciers redoutaient, une île où se trouvaient les Détraqueurs, une île où résidait une jeune fille qui était à la fois son passé et son avenir.   
  
Le Ministre de la Magie s'était bien gardé de lui indiquer la durée de sa mission. Il avait chargé les Aurors de boucler l'affaire dont Harry s'occupait avant le procès -une malheureuse histoire de meurtres dans la banlieue de Londres, qui était certainement liée à Barjavel Austin, un mage noir s'étant autrefois écarté de la communauté sorcière-. Il n'était pas rare que le jeune homme doive partir en voyage en urgence, aussi personne ne s'inquièta de savoir où il allait. C'était un dossier classé Confidentiel. Harry se demandait même si les Langues-de-Plomb avaient été mis au courant. Seuls les quelques Aurors qui avaient suivi le transfert d'Hermione Granger à Azkaban connaissaient l'objectif de la mission du jeune homme.  
  
  
  
Harry se retourna, surpris dans ses pensées par une jeune femme vêtue d'un tailleur aux couleurs de la gare de King's Cross.  
  
-Désirez-vous un déjeuner, monsieur?  
  
-Euh... pourquoi pas... qu'est-ce-que vous avez?  
  
-Des oeufs au bacon, du steak hâché ou une salade niçoise, des sodas, des jus de fruits ou du cidre, et en dessert, un brownie, du crumble aux fruits rouges, des sorbets ou un fruit, récita machinalement l'employée.  
  
-Je vais prendre des oeufs au bacon et une pomme, s'il vous plaît. Vous n'avez pas de bière?   
  
-Non, monsieur, ça ne supporte pas les longs voyages.  
  
-Bon, tant pis... mettez-moi un jus de raisin, alors.  
  
La femme hocha la tête et sortit du compartiment.  
  
Harry se replongea dans ses pensées.Trop d'éléments occupaient son esprit pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur le menu d'un repas. Non seulement il avait horreur des oeufs, mais de surcroît il aurait préféré un crumble. Il haussa les épaules. De toutes façons, il n'avait pas très faim.   
  
Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge à quartz accrochée au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. 12h07. Il restait encore deux heures de trajet avant que le train ne le dépose à Creeslough, au nord de l'Irlande, où un sorcier devait l'attendre pour le conduire à l'île d'Azkaban. Joan Salnott ne lui avait rien dit sur l'identité du sorcier en question. Apparement, il s'agissait d'un des Aurors délégués dans la prison au cas où les Détraqueurs échappent au contrôle du Ministère.  
  
La jeune femme revint dans le wagon, un plateau dans les mains. Il la remercia, la paya et elle sortit du compartiment définitivement, laissant Harry seul. Il grignota un moment son déjeuner, tapotant dans son assiette de bacon, passant de sa pomme à ses oeufs, en ayant l'impression de manger du carton-pâte. Le paysage continuait de défiler, inlassablement. Harry soupira, tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit pour se remémorer les consignes de Joan Salnott.  
  
Sa mission était très simple, si l'on en croyait les dires du Ministre. Le passé qui le liait à Hermione Granger devait lui permettre de percer à jour les intentions de Voldemort.   
  
Pour Harry, il n'était pas prouvé que l'absence de la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de la jeune femme soit le témoignage d'un complot à venir. Il avait vainement essayé de convaincre Salnott du non-sens de ses affirmations.   
  
-Azkaban est la cible de Voldemort, c'est vrai. Mais que croyez-vous? Qu'une Mangemorte privée de sa baguette, donc de l'essentiel de ses pouvoirs, puisse organiser et mener à bien une conspiration au sein même de la prison la plus surveillée de la communauté sorcière? Granger est coupée du reste du monde par quatre murs, des Détraqueurs et des Aurors. Il lui est impossible de communiquer avec qui que ce soit...  
  
Mais le Ministre n'avait pas voulu en démordre.  
  
Harry réfléchit un instant, et commença à établir un plan, comme il le faisait durant tous ses voyages. Tout d'abord, repérer les lieux. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de se retrouver bêtement pris au piège à la prison d'Azkaban, coincé entre des Détraqueurs malintentionnés. Il connaissait ses limites. Il était puissant, plus puissant peut-être que la plupart des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie.   
  
Mais il y avait une chose que Harry n'avait jamais réussi à gérer.   
  
Son passé.  
  
Il se rappelait cruellement à lui régulièrement, sans prévenir, avec une ironie froide et mordante qui le glaçait et l'affaiblissait.   
  
Toute son enfance, chez les Dursleys, il n'avait rien appris sur ses antécédents, sur ses parents, sa famille. Juste quelques mensonges inventés à la va-vite, sur lesquels Harry devait construire sa vie.   
  
Il n'avait alors eu de cesse de désirer intensément d'apprendre tout sur son passé, tout ce qui le reliait d'une façon ou une autre à des éléments qui lui permettraient d'exister. Mais il n'avait jamais eu le droit de poser des questions. Harry Potter n'était rien, ni personne.   
  
Et puis, il y avait eu Hagrid, et Poudlard, et Dumbledore, et la révélation de sa célébrité. Harry venait de comprendre que des gens, à Londres et dans le monde entier, des gens qui voyaient des pubs et des quais de gare quand les autres ne dicernaient qu'un simple mur, ces gens connaissaient son nom, lui vouaient un culte et savaient tout d'Harry Potter.  
  
Harry Potter... ce n'était qu'un nom, qu'il avait dû s'approprier au fur et à mesure des années.   
  
Ses sept années à l'école de sorcellerie n'avaient été en définitive qu'une mosaïque. Le jeune garçon, au prix de maints efforts, avait pu rassembler toutes les pièces qui accompagnait sa personne, et découvrir qui il était réellement.   
  
Le choc avait été rude. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un passé. Il n'avait pas d'avenir, pas de décisions à prendre. Tout était déjà régi par une force invisible, qu'Harry refusait de nommer destin. Le hasard, peut-être, ou bien tout simplement un malheureux concours de circonstances...   
  
Albus Dumbledore était un existentialiste. Ce sont nos choix qui révèlent ce que nous sommes, bien plus que notre naissance. Il lui avait inculqué des valeurs... le courage, l'amitié, l'amour, mais plus que tout la foi en lui. Pour le vieil homme, toute action avait des répercutions sur la vie d'un homme.   
  
La philosophie était le fruit de l'expérience. C'était une longue sagesse qui apprenait à vivre et apprenait à choisir.  
  
Mais Harry n'avait pas eu le choix. Il portait sur ses épaules le poids d'une prophétie qui, si elle était déterminante pour l'avenir du monde, ne lui laissait d'autre alternative que de mourir ou de l'empêcher de vivre.  
  
-Monsieur... comment est-ce que cela s'appelle, quand la magie modèle un esprit, quand la magie joue au destin, quand la magie se prend pour Dieu?, avait-il demandé un jour au directeur, après la mort de Ron.  
  
Le vieil homme avait froncé les sourcils, et, d'un ton professoral, il avait déclaré:  
  
-La magie fait de nous ce que nous avons fait d'elle.  
  
Le jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas baissé les yeux.  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore avait sursauté et avait fixé le jeune homme. Puis, contre toute attente, il avait baissé les yeux et murmuré:  
  
-C'est la déchéance, Harry...  
  
Puis, les années avaient passé. Le jeune homme avait grandi dans l'ombre de son passé. Il s'était entraîné, avait développé ses pouvoirs, avait passé ses examens et était entré dans la vie active, comme tout étudiant après ses études. Cependant, il savait au fond de lui que rien ne servait de se voiler la face. Il ne parlait pas de la prophétie, et il tentait de vivre comme tout jeune homme de son âge, mais c'était comme un accord tacite entre deux aspects de sa personnalité. L'une voulait oublier. L'autre l'obligeait à agir constamment dans la perspective de ce qu'il devrait accomplir. Ainsi, il avait acquis une certaine puissance, dûe à des entraînements bien plus poussés que nécessaire pour l'obtention de ses ASPICs. Il avait négligé ses Potions pour se consacrer à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à la Métamorphose et aux Enchantements.   
  
Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Harry craignait les Détraqueurs plus que tout au monde. Ils étaient le symbole de son destin. En présence d'une de ces créatures, le jeune homme entendait résonner dans sa tête les cris de sa mère, rythmant les minutes qui avaient décidé de son existence.   
  
Et aujourd'hui, le Ministre de la Magie venait de le replonger sans ménagement dans un flot de souvenirs. Il allait l'obliger à revoir Hermione Granger, à se trouver en présence d'êtres qu'il abhorrait, à se tourner une nouvelle fois vers son passé.   
  
Harry avait sû, dès l'instant où Joan Salnott l'avait obligé à partir, que sa mission serait une des plus dures qu'il aurait à affronter.   
  
Le train ralentit peu à peu. Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées moroses et découvrit un paysage étrange et mystérieux.   
  
L'Irlande.  
  
Ils roulaient à présent sur une sorte d'aqueduc en granit, semblant avoir été construit des millénaires auparavant. Les pierres avaient été posées les unes sur les autres, s'effritant peu à peu, mais tenant bon, sans que l'on sache pourquoi, et le bas du pont était envahi par la végétation. L'aqueduc faisait le lien entre deux hautes falaises. Il sortait des drumlins, les plaines de l'Irlande intérieure, pour s'enfoncer au plus profond des forêts des Monts de Donegal.   
  
Le train avançait au pas. Il roulait sur des rails rouillés, seules traces de civilisation dans cette nature vierge de colonisation humaine. Les deux falaises étaient séparées par un canyon de plus d'un kilomètre de large, en majorité composé de pierres calcaires et de plantes sauvages.   
  
Il faisait gris ce jour-là. Le ciel était uniforme et aucun souffle ne venait troubler le repos des montagnes qui semblaient vivre par elles-même. Harry se demanda ce qu'elles pouvaient receler. C'étaint de hautes plaines, des pics et des cols découpés, entamés par l'érosion, couverts de pins, de cyprès et de mélèzes d'un vert intense presque noir.   
  
Enfin, le train accélèra. Ils avaient traversé l'aqueduc. La voie de chemin de fer au milieu des Monts de Donegal paraissait une intruse, environnée de la végétation dense et impénétrable qui fait le propre de l'Irlande. Les branches des arbres frappaient les fenêtres de wagons, semant quelques aiguilles qui se coinçaient dans les rainures des vitres.  
  
Le train filait, comme s'il voulait s'éloigner de cette cordillère hostile pour retrouver enfin trace de vie. Alors qu'il semblait impossible de continuer à avancer plus au nord dans la forêt, le train vira vers l'est. Très vite, les arbres s'espacèrent, se firent plus rares. Ils descendirent dans les plaines, croisèrent des troupeaux de chèvres frisées et des bergers montés sur des poneys Connemara, passèrent près de Londonderry et arrivèrent enfin dans la gare terminale.   
  
Harry saisit sa valise dans une main, son manteau de l'autre et descendit sur le quai. Il posa sa valise et examina les lieux. Il lui sembla qu'il s'était passé des heures et qu'il avait parcouru des kilomètres depuis qu'il avait traversé les montagnes, tant le contraste était impressionant. La gare de Creeslough était grande, claire, remplie de personnes en costume qui s'agitaient, montaient dans les wagons, en descendaient sans discontinuer. Régulièrement, une voix suave annonçait le départ d'un train voie 3, demandait aux voyageurs pour Dublin de se rendre voie 8, rappelait les quelques règles de sécurité et leur souhaitait une bonne journée.   
  
Une main se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme.  
  
-Monsieur Potter?  
  
Harry se retourna. C'était un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'un très long pardessus râpé par les années, d'un noir passé. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs, poivre et sel et des yeux de chats, vifs et perçants, d'un marron très clair presque doré.   
  
  
  
L'homme le détailla rapidement, et lui tendit la main.  
  
-Je suis Kilian Joyce, de la Brigade de Sécurité.  
  
Harry lui serra la main sans cesser de le fixer des yeux.  
  
-La Brigade envoyée par le Ministère à Azkaban?  
  
Il acquiesca d'un hochemement de tête.   
  
  
  
Sans ajouter un mot, il se dirigea rapidement vers une porte de sortie située à leur droite, suivant le flot de voyageurs qui quittaient la gare. Harry saisit sa valise et le suivit. Ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée et se dirigèrent vers le parking. Kilian Joyce s'arrêta devant une Opel Vectra vert foncé, sortit ses clés et l'ouvrit. Il fit le tour, s'installa au volant et fit chauffer le moteur. Harry posa ses affaires sur la plage arrière et s'assit à l'avant. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle n'était absolument pas ensorcelée et en fit la remarque à Joyce.   
  
-On ne préfère pas utiliser les véhicules magiques pour se déplacer dans Creeslough. Les autres sont à Azkaban, et on s'en sert pour les missions ou les urgences. Il doit y avoir à peine deux voitures moldues dans l'île, mis on les sort régulièrement. On en préfère pas attirer l'attention sur nous.  
  
-Oui, je comprend.  
  
Il y eut un silence. Ils roulaient à présent sur Foyle Street, une longue avenue marchande bordée de chênes.  
  
-Où allons-nous? demanda Harry.  
  
-Près de la Chaussée des Géants, où nous rejoindrons l'île d'Azkaban, répondit son chauffeur sans quitter la route des yeux.   
  
-Où se trouve-t-elle?  
  
-L'île d'Azkaban? Au large de l'Irlande. Encore plus loin que les eaux territoriales. A mi-chemin entre l'extrême nord de l'Irlande et l'Islande.  
  
Kilian Joyce semblait être le genre de personnes qui s'exprimait en phrases concises et brèves, peu loquace.  
  
-Comment y allons-nous?  
  
-La Poudre de Cheminette. Cest le moyen le plus sûr.  
  
-Il est possible d'y aller en bâteau?  
  
-Possible..., murmura l'homme. Oui, c'est possible, ajouta-t-il après un temps de silence. Mais c'est dangereux. Extrêmement dangereux. Il n'y a pas de phare à Azkaban, et l'île est bordée par des récifs qu'on ne voit pas. Ils sont sous l'eau, à quelques centimètres de la surface. Et il y a les vagues, bien sûr. Les lames de fond...  
  
-Les lames de fond?  
  
-Oui. Elle surgissent du fond de la mer et vous attrapent. Impossible de prévenir. Certains disent qu'elles sont dûes aux courants qui se heurtent, mais personnellement, je puis vous assurer que ce n'est pas du tout pour cela.  
  
Harry tourna la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil.  
  
-Les courants opposés forment des vagues très hautes, à l'écume blanchâtre et qui s'abattent sur les rochers. On les voit de loin. A Azkaban, on en a déjà observé certaines qui dépassaient les dix mètres. Les lames de fond sont totalement différentes. C'est comme si la mer s'ouvrait sous vous, se dérobait, puis vous recouvrait et vous entraînait au fond. Impossible d'en réchapper. Et elles sont très discrètes. La mer s'ouvre, et dix secondes plus tard il n'y a plus rien. Vous voyez que cela ne peut pas être le fait des courants contraires...  
  
Il quitta la grande artère pour tourner dans une petite rue plus calme.  
  
-Qu'est-ce-que c'est, alors?, s'enquit Harry.  
  
Kilian Joyce se tourna un instant vers lui, comme pour le jauger.  
  
-Au IVè siècle, les Gaedhils envahirent l'Irlande, qui était peuplée par des hommes dont l'on ne sait rien, vivant là depuis la préhistoire. Ils furent tous massacrés jusqu'au dernier... du moins, seulement sur l'Eire (NA: Autre nom de l'Irlande). A Azkaban, les Pictes du Nord...  
  
-Les Pictes? l'interrompit le jeune homme.  
  
-C'est le nom qu'on leur a donné. Les Pictes du Nord organisèrent une résistance farouche et empêchèrent les Gaedhils de prendre possession de l'île. Les Pictes étaient les ancêtres des sorciers irlandais actuels. La légende dit qu'ils vendirent leur âme pour repousser les envahisseurs, qui furent alors noyés.  
  
-Ils vendirent leur âme? Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez dire par là?  
  
-C'est comme boire du sang de licorne, si vous voulez. Ils usèrent d'une très ancienne magie noire qu'on a aujourd'hui oubliée. Ils ne vivaient plus réellement. Ils étaient conscients qu'ils existaient, mais n'avait plus la moindre volonté de vivre. Quand ils s'aperçurent que les Erainns qui vivaient en Irlande continentale avaient été exterminés, ils en périrent de désespoir. Leur geste avait été vain. Depuis, on raconte que leurs âmes sacrifiées rôdent au large d'Azkaban qui se vengent sur les hommes en les noyant.  
  
-Et vous pensez que ce serait eux qui enverraient les lames de fond? s'enquit Harry, dubitatif.  
  
-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune explication à ces lames traîtresses. Et en Irlande, il ne faut jamais être sûr de rien.  
  
Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr d'avoir réellement compris le sens de cette dernière phrase, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de demander des explications, car Kilian Joyce arrêta la voiture devant un porche. Ils étaient garés dans une ruelle miteuse, à pavés inégaux. Ils sortirent de l'Opel Vectra, Harry attrapa sa valise et ils s'avancèrent vers le porche. De la rue, on voyait seulement une vieille maison qui semblait abandonnée. Mais Harry découvrit alors une grande cour circulaire, clôturée par des cheminées devant lesquelles s'affairaient quelques sorciers qui disparaissaient de temps à autre.   
  
Kilian Joyce s'arrêta, ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Dans un PLOP! caractéristique, une longue robe pourpre de mage surmontée d'une cape en fourrure remplaça ses habits moldus. Puis, il se dirigea vers une cheminée tout au fond de la grande place.  
  
-On va pouvoir y aller. Vous feriez peut-être mieux de réduire votre valise, elle risque de vous gêner, conseilla-t-il en pointant du doigt les bagages du jeune homme, qui le remercia d'un signe de tête et, pointant sa baguette vers ses affaires, il murmura: iReducto/i.  
  
Sa malle diminua de volume jusqu'à tenir dans un mouchoir, et Harry la glissa dans sa poche.   
  
L'homme saisit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans un pot de terre cuite situé sur le rebord de l'âtre, avança d'un pas et prononça disctinctement:  
  
-Quartier des Aurors, Azkaban!  
  
Il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Harry attendit que la fumée se soit dissipée et entra dans la cheminée. Il indiqua sa destination, enleva ses lunettes et ferma les yeux. Malgré de nombreux voyages dans le réseau de cheminées du monde sorcier, il ne s'était toujours pas vraiment habitué à la sensation de nausée que cela impliquait. Il sentit son corps tourner sur lui-même, ses cheveux voler et ses bras effleurer les murs du réduit. Enfin, ses pieds reprirent contact avec le sol et il fut expulsé du feu magique un peu rudement. Il ouvrit les yeux, s'épousseta et remit ses lunettes.  
  
Il se trouvait dans une salle chaleureuse, tapissée de tons chauds. Des fauteuils et des canapés étaient organisés autour d'une véritable cheminée où ronronnait un feu châtoyant. Là, une grande table devait servir aux repas des Aurors, et deux portes opposées menaient à d'autres parties de la forteresse. Kilian Joyce s'était assis dans un fauteuil et avait pris un journal qui traînait par terre.Trois Aurors étaient assis dans des fauteuils et se levèrent quand Harry arriva.   
  
Le premier était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, avec des cheveux châtains long noués en queue de cheval. Il était très grand, et devait mesurer plus d'1 mètre 90, estima Harry. Il portait une chemise blanche sur un jean élimé.   
  
-Je suis Alcuin Fitzgerald, dit-il avec un sourire de bienvenue.  
  
-Harry Potter, se présenta le jeune homme en lui rendant son sourire et lui serrant la main.  
  
-Owen Butler, se présenta un vieil homme au cheveux très blancs.   
  
Son visage était marqué par une longue cicatrice qui allait de son oeil gauche jusqu'à l'aile de son nez. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils en semblaient transparents. Il portait une cape violette qui l'enveloppait et cachait un de ses bras. Il tendit l'autre main à Harry et le salua.   
  
Enfin, une jeune femme s'approcha de lui. Elle était rousse, avec des cheveux très épais et des yeux noisettes. Elle portait une robe azur à dos nu, qui lui tombait sur les chevilles.   
  
-Bonjour! Je suis Lilian O'Connor.  
  
Harry lui sourit franchement.  
  
-Nous allons bientôt passer à table. Vous voulez peut-être vous changer, monsieur Potter?, proposa Alcuin.  
  
-Oh, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Harry, et tutoyez-moi!  
  
-Harry, alors. Apelle-moi Alcuin. Tu veux que je te montre ta chambre?  
  
-Je veux bien, merci.  
  
Owen et Lilian se rassirent après lui avoir souhaité la bienvenue et ils sortirent par la porte située derrière le canapé.   
  
Alcuin ferma la porte derrière eux. Ils se trouvaient dans un grand couloir étroit rythmé de portes, éclairé par des flambeaux.   
  
-Ici, c'est la bibliothèque. Elle est toujours ouverte, mais fais attention aux livres que tu empruntera. Personne ne les connaît tous, et il peut y en avoir de dangereux. Là, c'est une salle d'entraînement. Elle est insonorisée, et tu peux la bloquer de l'intérieur pour éviter que l'on te dérange. Là, c'est la cuisine, et juste à côté, c'est une salle de réunion, plus pratique que le quartier des Aurors. Ici, c'est une remise. Il y a vraiment tout, là-dedans, ou presque. Des détecteurs de Magie noire, des vêtements moldus, des articles de Quidditch, vraiment tout.  
  
-Quidditch? On peut faire du Quidditch, ici?  
  
-Non, enfin je ne crois pas. Je n'ai jamais très bien compris pourquoi il y avait tant de choses qui ne serevent à rien dans cette remise mais enfin... Maintenant, ce sont tous les appartements. Ces cinq portes-là, ce sont celles des appartements des mamabres de la Brigade de Sécurité envoyée par le Ministère. Les quinze suivantes, ce sont celles des Aurors. Celle-ci, c'est celle d'Owen, continua-t-il en avançant et en désignant des portes de temps à autre. Voici la mienne, celle de Lilian et juste à côté la tienne.   
  
-Où sont les autres Aurors et les membres de la Brigade?  
  
-Soit en patrouille dans le château, soit en train de s'entraîner, soit en train de se préparer pour le dîner, soit auprès des prisonniers. tu les rencontrera au fur et à mesure de to, séjour ici. Quelques-uns ce soir au repas, mais pas tous, j'imagine. Tiens, voici ta chambre.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. C'était un véritable appartement. En entrant, on arrivait directement dans une sorte de petit boudoir, où trois fauteuils de cuir noir étaient placés autour d'une petit table en acajou, près d'une cheminée. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis oriental moelleux. Au fond, sous une étagère, un secrétaire était ouvert, sur lequel était posé un nécessaire à écrire. Une porte menait à la chambre. Harry l'ouvrit, et découvrit une grande pièce claire. Un lit à baldaquin prenait l'essentiel de la place, le reste étant occupé par une énorme armoire de vieux bois. Une table de nuit avait été coincée dans un angle. Une baie vitrée couvrait tout un pan de mur, mais les volets étaient fermés. Harry entendit le vent souffler furieusement derrière les vitres.   
  
-Il y a un balcon derrière, mais vu le temps...  
  
Il eut une petite moue et laissa sa phrase en suspens.  
  
Un couloir menait à la salle de bains. Elle était presque aussi luxueuse que la salle de bains des préfets à Poudlard, mais bien moins grande.   
  
Harry posa sa valise après lui avoir rendu sa taille ordinaire et haussa les sourcils, dans un mouvement appréciateur.   
  
-C'est étrange...  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Je m'imaginais Azkaban comme un lieu hostile et peu accueillant.  
  
Alcuin eut un petit rire.  
  
-Attends de voir l'autre partie du château, celle réservée aux prisonniers. C'est un véritable enfer.  
  
Harry sentit son estomac se tordre en pensant à la mission qu'il devait mener à bien, et tenta de penser à autre chose.   
  
-Je te laisse, coupa son collègue. On se voit dans un quart d'heure au dîner.  
  
Il allait fermer la porte derrière lui, quand il l'entrebailla et passa la tête dans l'ouverture.   
  
-Hey, Harry...  
  
Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui. Alcuin le fixa un instant et déclara avec un air narquois:  
  
-Bienvenue à Azkaban.


End file.
